This invention relates to novel indane derivatives having actions of protecting from endotoxin shock and/or actions of curing nephritis, processes for preparing the same and a synthetic intermediate of the same.
In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 23853/1988, it has been disclosed that benzenesulfonamidindanyl compounds such as 6-(2-benzenesulfonamido-indan-5-yl)-4,5-dihydro-pyridazin-3(2H)-one exhibit antithrombotic actions. In PCT Provisional Patent Publication No. WO92/15558, it has been disclosed that benzenesulfonaminoalkylindane derivatives such as 6-[2-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonylaminomethyl]indan-5-yl]-3-oxo-2,3,4,5-tetrah ydropyridazine have antagonistic actions on thromboxane A.sub.2.
On the other hand, as an agent for curing endotoxin shock which occurs in a patient seriously infected with gram-negative bacteria, there have been conventionally used steroid hormones, aprotinin (a protease inhibitor) and dobutamine (a cardiac).
Further, as an agent for curing nephritis, there have been conventionally used prednisolon (asteroid agent), cyclophosphamide (an immunosuppressant), dipyridamole, dilazep (antiplatelets) and haperin (an anticoagulant).